


The Crazy Adventures of the Avengers Family

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Hybrids, Insanity, Multi, Shifters, chatroom, craziness, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: Old Man has created a chatroom.Old Man has added Woof Woof, Furball, Iron Idiot, Green Machine, Romanapple, CawCaw, Stebe and ThunderOld Man: WHY IS THERE A TARANTULA IN MY BED?!~Co-Writers - Epic_Emma22 (Wattpad), articwolf975 (Wattpad)





	1. Tarantulas and Bruce’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Chatrooms between the Avengers and their crazy family!
> 
> Alanza belongs to me  
> Namya belongs to my friend Emma

Old Man has created a chatroom.

Old Man has added Woof Woof, Furball, Iron Idiot, Green Machine, Romanapple, CawCaw, Stebe and Thunder

Old Man: WHY IS THERE A TARANTULA IN MY BED?!

Stebe: I don’t know?

Iron Idiot: I’m offended by my name, I have a much higher IQ than you, Barnes

Old Man: HELP

Old Man: ITS CRAWLING ON MY FUCKING PILLOW!!

Furball: That sounds like a you problem

CawCaw: Suffer.

Woof Woof: I do not bark, excuse you.

Iron Idiot: Yes you do, don’t deny It

Romanapple: I’m not Roman? And I’m not an aPPLE

Iron Idiot: You are now, babe

Old Man: DOES ANYONE CARE I COULD POSSIBLY DIE???

CawCaw: No.

Furball: Sadly, no

Woof Woof: Perhaps

Iron Idiot: I could care less

Stebe: I’m busy right now, Buck

Romanapple: Suffer. Like Clint said above

Old Man: Wowwww, I can just fEEL THE LOVE GUYS

Green Machine: You’re not supposed to.

Old Man: No, reALLY?!

Woof Woof: Now don’t yell at him for your misfortune.

Woof Woof: None of us even own a tarantula

Old Man: ITS CRAWLING TOWARDS ME

Iron Idiot: Holy shit I can hear him screaming from my workshop

Romanapple: It’s quite hilarious

CawCaw: Its echoing In the vents

CawCaw: It hurts my ears

Stebe: Guys, I’m In the middle of a meeting with Fury so can one of you go help Buck? Thanks.

Iron Idiot: He’s trying to “politely” tell us to shut up

Furball: As If I couldn’t tell

Old Man: AAAAAAAAAAAH, OMFG HELP

Old Man: PLEASGGFWDFINFVDOKOQMDOFKDCWDOCnffvdendcvec

Old Man has disconnected.

Iron Idiot: ...

Iron Idiot: So now that the old man Is dead

Iron Idiot: Who did It?

Green Machine: Revenge.

CawCaw: Holy shit, what’d he ever do to you?

Iron Idiot: Damn, Bruce. I didn’t think you had It In you

Green Machine: You’re next, Tony.

Iron Idiot: Nat! Help!

Romanapple: Sorry, I can’t. Love you!

Woof Woof: Oh shit, Bruce walked out of the lab

Furball: RIP Can

Iron Idiot: HE’S IN MY WORKSHOngvfcnjddcmkfldwkncfvkcecjd

Iron Idiot has disconnected.

CawCaw: I’m gonna go before I die too....

CawCaw left the chatroom.

Stebe left the chatroom.

Romanapple: Welp I no longer have a boyfriend

Romanapple: Time to find a new one

Romanapple left the chatroom.

Woof Woof: Holy shit. This escalated quickly

Furball: Yup, dad’s a killer now

Thunder: FRIENDS I AM HERE

Woof Woof: You’re late, Thor

Thunder: WHERE KS THE DANGER?

Woof Woof: It’s In Tony’s workshop. Its called Bruce

Thunder: I MUST SAVE MAN OF IRON

Thunder: GOODBYE

Thunder left the chatroom.

Woof Woof: Time to go save your dad from Thor

Furball: Sure It’s not the other way around?

Woof Woof: Hmm, maybe

Woof Woof: Well, I guess I’ll be saving someone at least

Woof Woof: Or I’ll just grab popcorn

Furball: I have to see this. I’m coming

Furball left the chatroom.

Woof Woof: I still don’t bark.

Woof Woof left the chatroom.

The chatroom has closed.


	2. The Revenge of Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awesome friend helped me make this ^^  
> Namya belongs to Emma  
> Alanza belongs to me

Epic_Emma22- Namya, Bruce, Peter, Nat, Clint  
WillowTailBreeze- Alanza, Tony, Bucky, Clint, Thor, Wade

 

Bruce- You’re next, Tony.

Tony- OhshitOHSHIYOHSHITTT

Alanza- well, I'll be saving someone. Or I’ll just be getting popcorn.

Namya- *offers popcorn*

Alanza- *Gladly takes*

Bruce- STAAAAAARK

Tony- *Dives under table*

Bruce- i know you're in here. Come out come out wherever you aaaaare *twitches*

Clint- *From vents* CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERSSSS

Bruce- *flips table*

Tony- *Screeches and scrambles away*

Namya- and he says he's nothing like Wade

Alanza- Look at him, running like a spider trying to escape death

Namya- eheheheh and spiders get squished *grina innocently*

Alanza- *Giggling* Very true

Wade- *Smashes through window*

Tony- WILSON!

Peter- *smashes through othrr window* LIKE THAT!?

Namya- *facepalms*

Wade- YES! VERY GOOD SPIDEY

Tony- PETER! YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN!

Peter- well, I mean- *gestures to an angry Brucie*

Wade- YES! VERY GOOD SPIDEY

Tony- Ignore him..?

Thor- *Walking by* Greetings, Baby Stark. It Is great to see you again. *Smiles at Peter*

Peter- b-baby stark? *chocks on air*

Bruce- *tacklws Tony and screeches*

Namya-....*looks to camera like in The Office* our family, everyone

Thor- *Pats Peter’s head* Yes, Baby Stark. *Walks  
away*

Tony- *Screams*

Alanza- *Snorts* This Is completely normal.

Nat- *walks in...walks out*

Wade- I fear that your dad Is being murdered, Pete

Tony- *Trying to slap Bruce off* HELP! I’M BEING SEXUALLY ASSAULTED!

Bruce- *smacks tony upside the head with a book*

Peter- whats new?

Tony- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bucky- *Walks In* ..What the absolute fuck?

Namya- *skips over* Dad saw Tony cuddling Mom again. Now cuddle me

Bucky- Makes sense. *Picks Namya up*

Bruce- *slowly glares like in the animes*

Wade- Since when did he become an Anime character?

Alanza- Wade, what are you rambling on about?

Tony- Help.

Bucky- Oh shit.

Namya- *giggles evilly amd scrambles to Alanza as Bruce tackles Bucky*

Alanza- *Drags Namya Into lap*

Tony- OH MY GOD I’M FREE *Scrambles away*

Bucky- *Screeching very loudly*

Wade- *Holds up peace sign and backflips out smashed window* CYA FUCKERS! And beautiful readers.

Peter- AND THE 4TH WALL IS BROKEN AGAIN. GET THE DUCT TAPE

Clint- *Whips duct tape from vents at Peter*


	3. The Disappearance of Tony and Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my two awesome friends for becoming my co-writers! <3
> 
> Epic_Emma22 (Wattpad) - Namya, Bruce, Wade, Natasha  
> articwolf975 (Wattpad) - Clint  
> WillowTailBreeze - Alanza, Tony, Bucky, Thor

GeniusPlayboy has created a chatroom

GeniusPlayboy has added Fireball, Vent Crawler, Frozen Frisbee, Thunder and Aluminum Foil

 

GeniusPlayboy: Is It just me, or has Alanza been carrying Bruce around almost all day In her wolf form??

Fireball: oh totally. And fireball? Really?

GeniusPlayboy: Babe, you love It

Frozen Frisbee: I dont see why this particularly matters, Stark

GeniusPlayboy: Because It does?? What got stuck up your ass, Frozen Frisbee boy?

Vent Crawler: His frisbee, duh?

Fireball: Here we go

Frozen Frisbee: Ugh. And for the last time, change my name

GeniusPlayboy: Make me.

Vent Crawler: Ooh, sounds like drama

Fireball: oh, Bruce is now stuck on the floor with Alanza curled around him

Frozen Frisbee: Buck, back me up here

Aluminum Foil: WTF IS MY NAME?’

Aluminum Foil: !*

Fluffball was added to the chat.

Fluffball: #CIVILWAR2 COMIN OUT 2019 Y'ALL

Fluffball left the chatroom.

Vent Crawler: ...How did she know?

GeniusPlayboy: Magic

Fireball: Lets not question it, ever

Vent Crawler: if she can hear everything then...I have to go

GeniusPlayboy has changed Frozen Frisbee’s name to Golden Gay Bridge.

GeniusPlayboy: Wait for It...

Vent Crawler: This is gonna be fun

Golden Gay Bridge changed their name to Super Soldier.

Super Soldier: Much Better.

Vent Crawler: Ugh boring

Fireball: party pooper

Fireball: brb. Namya broke another door that she walked into

Vent Crawler: how does she keep doing that?!? Am I the only one who is concerned?

GeniusPlayboy has removed Admin from Super Solider.

GeniusPlayboy has changed Super Soldier’s name to Party Shitter.

Vent Crawler: It's only fitting, sorry Cap

Party Shitter: i swear to god, Stark. And I will lock Namua into a metal room one day to keep her from breaking stuff

Party Shitter: Namya*

GeniusPlayboy: Oh. I am so adding Bruce.

Vent Crawler: Here comes the shitstorm

Party Shitter: No, he does not need to be added.

GeniusPlayboy has added Green and Mean.

GeniusPlayboy: Too late

Vent Crawler: addhimaddhimaddhim

Green and Mean: huh?

Party Shitter: Nothing, Banner. Go back to your work.

GeniusPlayboy: Brucie, scroll up please.

Vent Crawler: Swipe up bruce

Green and Mean:....brb

Party Shitter: fugde

Vent Crawler: I CAN HEAR BRUCE FROM THE VENTS

Party Shitter: Ha. Im at SHIELD.

Green and Mean: Hi, Its Alanza. Wtf happen?

Vent Crawler: SCROLL UP

GeniusPlayboy: Oh shit. JARVIS just alerted me Alanza lit herself on fire.

Vent Crawler:...I feel no remorse

Party Shitter: I hear footsteps...and singing?

Green and Mean: yoU BETTER HOPE SHIELD WITHSTANDS ME, YOU MOTHERFCUKER-

Green and Mean has disconnected.

Vent Crawler: THIS IS THE FALL OF SHEILD

Fireball: Back. What I miss?

GeniusPlayboy: Rogers Is about to die to the hands of Bruce and Alanza.

Fireball: and this is new??

GeniusPlayboy: ..So we need a new couch. Alanza kinda burnt It...

Vent Crawler: Sorry guys, urgent ...mission...calls

Vent Crawler left the chatroom.

Fireball: mhm, yup, missions

GeniusPlayboy: So, I’m ordering a new couch as we speak

Party Shitter:oh shit oh shitohshitoHSHITOHSHIT

GeniusPlayboy: I think he’s dying

Party Shitter has left the chatroom.

Aluminum Foil: This Is funny as fuck.

Aluminum Foil: ..I totally wasn’t following them

Fireball: How has Namya not yelled at you yet to add her into the chat?

Aluminum Foil: She has. I refuse.

Fireball: so no cuddles from you for a week?

Aluminum Foil has added Fluffball.

Aluminum Foil: Nvm, she threatened me

Fluffball: HA. I WIN.

Fireball: threatened cuddles?

Fluffball: Threatened cuddles.

Fireball: thata girl.

Aluminum Foil changed Fluffball’s name to Cub Of Threats.

Cub Of Threats: I SHALL LIVE UP TO THAT NAME. Now where's mom and dad?

GeniusPlayboy: No, no. You have It all wrong, Barnes.

GeniusPlayboy has changed Cub Of Threats’ name to Cub Of Death.

GeniusPlayboy: See? Much better.

Cub Of Death: meh. Both works

Aluminum Foil: Alanza and Bruce went to murder Steve

Cub Of Death: awwww i missed iiiit

GeniusPlayboy has added Green and Mean, Woof Woof.

Green and Mean: Well. He wiggled a lot, but i finally got it.

Woof Woof: I stiLL DO NOT BARK

Cub Of Death: TONYYYYY WADE'S IN MY ROOM AGAIN

Aluminum Foil: You barker at a squirrel yesterday -.-

Woof Woof: Stfu Barnes, no one asked you

GeniusPlayboy: Simply Stan him.

GeniusPlayboy: Stab*

Cub Of Death: Yuz Queeeen! We stan 'im!

GeniusPlayboy has changed Woof Wolf’s name to Pet.

GeniusPlayboy has changed Green and Mean’s name to Owner.

GeniusPlayboy: Is this better?

Cub Of Death: Moooooom, dad's heart sped up like, a million times

Aluminum Foil: I dID NOT SNORT

Aluminum Foil: YOU HAVE NO PROOF

Cub Of Death: I recorded it.

Aluminum Foil: FUCK

Cub of Death: HIIIIII MR STAAAAAARK I BROKE ANOTHER WINDOOOW

GeniusPlayboy: PETER PARKER I WILL BEAT YOU ASS

Thunder: Hello, Baby Stark.

Cub Of Death: That was actually Wade trying to be Peter

Pet: Tony. I hope Loki destroys your alcohol.

Cub Of Death: oh shit

Cub Of Death has disconnected.

Fireball: Bucky, what did you do?

GeniusPlayboy: Uh oh

Aluminum Foil: NOTHING

Pet: What did you do to my daughter?

Owner: why did I just see Namya run into Bucks room?

GeniusPlayboy: ..Idk?

GeniusPlayboy: Enjoy your names? ; )

Pet: Never. Ever. Send that face again.

Owner: Lock your doors tonight, Stark.

GeniusPlayboy: Hah. You’re not serious, right? ..right?

Owner: Wanna take a chance?

GeniusPlayboy: No.

Fireball: good luck huuuuun

GeniusPlayboy: I’m getting a flight back to Malibu o.o

Owner: Oopsies, seems like all flights are blocked

Pet: Have fun dying.

Aluminum Foil sent a picture.

Aluminum Foil: Yw Bruce. I caught Tony asleep on your wolf last night.

GeniusPlayboy: SHE MADE A COMFORTABLE PILLOW

Pet: And this Is where I disappear.

Owner: aaand all robotics shut down in his laaaab

GeniusPlayboy: THAT DIDN’T SOUND RIGHT

GeniusPlayboy: IT WAS 2AM AND I WAS RLLY TIRED

GeniusPlayboy: PZ DON’T MURDER ME

Owner: aaand lights off, Starky~

GeniusPlayboy: HELP

Fireball: good luck!

Fireball left the chatroom.

GeniusPlayboy has disconnected.

Owner: he also stole my chocolate

Owner has left the chatroom.

Pet: Sooo, I’m surprised Bruce hasn’t murdered me yet for allowing Tony to do that.

Aluminum Foil: Yeah, I screenshot that and sent It to him. Yw.

Aluminum Foil has left the chatroom.

Pet: Oh fuck, welp.

Pet has left the chatroom.

Thunder: Guys?

Thunder: Where did everyone go?

Thunder: Awe ):

Thunder has left the chatroom.

The chatroom has closed.


End file.
